Lauren Jones
|birth_place = Jackson, Mississippi |death_date = |death_place = |billed = Los Angeles, California New York, New York |resides = |trainer = |debut = 2004 |retired = 2005 }} Lauren Lorraine Jones (August 27, 1982) is an American film and television actress, model, Barker's Beauty on The Price Is Right, television and radio host, TV personality, and footwear designer. Early life Jones was raised in Jackson, Mississippi, the only child of Debi Martinson Pearsall and Jim Jones, the granddaughter of Gloria Martinson, founder of the non-profit organization, Gleaners, and the great-niece of State Representative Rita Martinson (Madison, Mississippi). She attended junior high school at St. Andrew's in Ridgeland, Mississippi, where she played Juliet in a school production of William Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet. At age 14, Jones, accompanied by her mother and stepfather, moved from Jackson to Long Island. At 17, Jones was encouraged to pursue an acting career, subsequently living in London, England, Boston, Massachusetts, New York City, New York and Los Angeles, California. She was a high school homecoming queen and a varsity cheerleader. She came to prominence initially after winning a national modeling contest sponsored by Seventeen magazine in 2000, and appearing on Live with Regis and Kathie Lee. In 2003, Jones earned a BBA degree in design and management from Parsons School of Design and studied abroad at The University of Westminster in London, England. While in NY obtaining her undergraduate degree, she concurrently studied theater, TV and film at various performing art schools. Career Jones has worked as a model, actress, product endorser, shoe designer and has engaged in occasional business pursuits in the real estate market. Model Jones began modeling as a teen, initially as a commercial print model for national brands and often live at promotional events. When she was 19, she signed with the Gilla Roos modeling agency, in New York City. Jones has also worked with Wilhelmina Models in New Orleans and United Talent Agency in Los Angeles. She has appeared in numerous advertising campaigns, including Axe deodorant, Burger King, Coppertone sunscreen and Met-Rx, of which Jones is an endorser, holding the title of Miss Met-Rx 2007. She has appeared in several magazines, including the August 2009 issue of Maxim. In the same month, she also appeared in the high-profile publication O: The Oprah Magazine. Jones has appeared in other magazines including Fortune, Seventeen, Sync, and Men's Health among others, as well as on the covers of Sound & Vision, LA Health News, Tyler Today, New Living, and The New York Sportscene. Actress In May 2009, Jones was cast in the star studded feature film The Expendables opposite Sylvester Stallone and Mickey Rourke as the character, Cheyenne, Mickey's love interest in the film. Jones was cast for the part of Cheyenne by Sylvester Stallone, who wrote, directed and starred in the film. The film was released in theaters August 13, 2010. Jones guest appeared on Rescue Me in July 2008 & has previously appeared on the Nickelodeon TV series The Naked Brothers Band as Double X. Jones has also appeared on MTV2's Wonder Showzen, the soap opera Guiding Light, in the feature film Spider-Man 3, and as a Barker's Beauty on the CBS' game show The Price Is Right, where she appeared for five weeks in April and May 2007 before leaving to film the TV show Anchorwoman. On stage, Jones has played the parts of Marty Maraschino in the production of Grease and Ti Moon in Once on This Island. Jones has studied the performing arts at schools such as The Actors Studio, Weist Barron and Three of Us Studios in NYC. Lauren Jones is also known as the star of Fox's Anchorwoman. The show debuted August 22, 2007 on FOX. The show was canceled after a few episodes reportedly due to abysmal ratings. ''Anchorwoman'' Jones starred in the scripted/reality hybrid series Anchorwoman, premiering on the Fox Broadcasting network August 22, 2007. Jones was cast as the principal role of Anchorwoman. The role was primarily scripted and part improvisational, with a great deal of comedic undertones. Some journalists voiced outspoken criticism of the scripted 30-day broadcast-news stunt at a small Tyler, Texas television station. Jones went on to interview with Bill O'Reilly on The O'Reilly Factor. The show was canceled from the network after airing two back to back episodes. The debut scored 2.0 rating on fast nationals, and reported to have 2.7 million viewers overall. Prior to filming Anchorwoman, Jones worked on the Baywatch workout video series, Baywatch Beach Body Workout, with Lauren Jones, which released in stores and on the Internet on December 4, 2007. World Wrestling Entertainment In late 2004 – early 2005, Jones worked with the WWE on its SmackDown! brand and participated in the first ever SmackDown! Rookie Diva of the Year contest at No Way Out 2005. Videos went viral over the internet raking in thousands of views. She was caught in a feud with Dawn Marie but was never in a match due to her asking for her release of her contract to pursue other activities. Endorsement In October 2005, Jones was named the official spokesperson of "MET-Rx", a line of health supplements aimed at the fitness industry. She partnered with MET-Rx and collaborated in both health and fitness initiatives. She has been featured in the brands magalog (reaching over three million customers every month), and in the MET-Rx online community. As of October 2008, Jones ended her endorsement with MET-Rx. The Lauren Jones brand Jones is the namesake and Co-Founder of the shoe line [http://www.prlog.org/10608240-expendables-actress-lauren-jones-launches-footwear-collection.html Lauren Jones Footwear]. Lauren Jones Footwear began as bridal shoes and rapidly expanded after being picked up by major retailers across the nation in 2009. The collection now features bridal, special occasion, day wear and flats and continues to expand. Nordstrom.com, Endless.com, Belk, and Alfred Angelo are among the retailers who carry the brand. For more information about Lauren Jones Footwear, you can visit the official website and view the line. In addition to Lauren Jones Shoes, Jones is also developing an accessories and swimwear line. DVDs *2007: Baywatch Beach Body Workout, with Lauren Jones (Rodale Publications) Radio Jones has appeared on air as a guest with Ryan Seacrest on 102.7 KIIS FM, on Y101 Jackson's #1 Hit Music Station, as well as on The Out of Bounds Show on 105.9 FM ESPN Radio with Bo Bounds. Jones has further worked as an on-air host at WJQS radio station, hosting her own radio show on The Radio Shopping Show on 1400am. Titles Miss Mississippi USA 2009 (First Runner Up), Miss MET-Rx 2006/2007 (Winner), Miss New York UN 2007 (Winner), Miss New York USA 2007 (Finalist), Miss New York USA 2006 (Finalist), Homecoming Queen 2000 (Earl L. Vandermeulen HS) External links *Lauren Jones profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Lauren Jones at Twitter *[http://www.lahealthnews.com/JONESING-FOR-JONES_1015.html Lauren Jones interview: LA Health News] *Lauren Jones Interview August 2006 *Lauren Jones Interview August 2009 *Lauren Jones official website *Lauren Jones Collection *Lauren Jones to Star on Fox *Lauren Jones Becomes Anchorwoman *Lauren Jones on FOXNews.com *Lauren Jones on CBS News *Lauren Jones at Movieweb *Lauren Jones: Anchorwoman Debut *Lauren Jones, Tyler Texas TV's new Anchorwoman *Lauren Jones Creates a Stir Category:1982 births Category:2004 debuts Category:2005 retirements Category:Actresses Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Mississippi wrestlers Category:Models Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people